A Vacation In Paris
by jason429
Summary: The title says it all. UberHaxorNova x ZodicalCandy


**A Vacation In Paris**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you see conversations that have * in them that means the words are in French since I don't know the language.**

**6 months before pregnancy**

**Zodical POV:**

**James and I were on a plane to Paris for a vacation... much needed one mind you.**

**James had the old pre flight anxiety.**

**"You alright man?" I asked.**

**"Just some pre flight jitters is all" said James flustered.**

**I took his hand and said "Relax i'm right here just breathe".**

**"I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up when we landed" said James as he rested his head on my shoulder...snoring.**

**After many hours of flying we got off the plane and took a taxi to the hotel.**

**"Jesus i'm tired" I said as I plopped on the bed.**

**"Me too" said James as he plopped on the bed.**

**"Did you check out the bathroom?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, there's a hot tub" replied James.**

**"Order room service while I'll wait for you there" I replied as I slipped into something as I fired up the hot tub.**

**As I was relaxing(and falling asleep) in the hot tub James approached me and said "You falling asleep in there?"**

**"Huh? what oh hey" I replied.**

**"The food should be coming soon" said James as he got in the hot tub with me.**

**"So how have you been enjoying this vacation so far" asked James.**

**We haven't done much yet, but first thing tomorrow we're having breakfast at the top of the Eiffel Tower" I replied.**

**James' face turned ghost white.**

**"Uh babe I told you I have a fear of heights" he added.**

**"James please?" I pleaded.**

**"What do I get out of this?" he asked.**

**"Uhh food" I replied.**

**"You're gonna have to do better than that" said James.**

**"Fine if you do this...you'll never have to do ANYTHING height related ever again" I added.**

**"Jordan told me that when he made me go the Space Needle in Seattle and look at what I have to do now" said James.**

**"Oh for fuck sake James just please do this and you won't have to do anything like this again" I pleaded.**

**"Fine but only because I love you so much" said James.**

**"Awww" I replied.**

**But as we were about to kiss the door rang.**

**"I'll get it" I said a I got out and put on a bathrobe.**

**"My wallet is on the bed, credit card is in the first pocket" said James.**

**Room service: *49.98 ma'am***

**Zodical: *Here you go***

**Room service: *have a good evening ma'am***

**Zodical: *Thank you have a good one as well***

**"Food's here James" I told him.**

**"Never heard you speak French before i'll admit it's kinda sexy" said James as he laid down on the bed and turned on the TV.**

**"Thank you" I replied as I laid next to James.**

**The Follwing Morning**

**I woke up to find James' arm around me and snoring a bit. He looked adorable...kinda.**

**I grabbed my phone and tweeted my sleeping James.**

**Zodical: This is what I wake up to every morning. UberHaxorNova**

**James then cuddled me close and kissed my face.**

**"Well good morning to you to" I added. **  
**"Good morning" said James sluggishly.**

**"Uh James can you let me go now?" I asked.**

**"No" replied James.**

**"James come on we got to get up we're having breakfast at the Eiffel Tower remember?" I asked.**

**"Just five more minutes" replied James.**

**"Now mister" I demanded. **  
**"Jesus what are you my fucking mother?" asked James. **

**"No i'm your wife" I added.**

**"Whatever let's just get this over with" said James as he got up from bed.**

**"Trust me you're gonna love it" I assured as we got ready and got the camera to record James.**

**We took a taxi and as we arrived James looked up at the Eiffel Tower and began to look scared.**

**"James look at me, just don't look down and you'll be fine" I encouraged.**

**We went up the elevator and as I was enjoying the view James felt a little bit more at ease.**

**"This had better be worth the trip" said James.**

**"Relax" I told him.**

**As we reached the top we found a table and sat down. Easy right?**

**"Well that wasn't so bad" I told him.**

**"I just want some fucking breakfast" said James.**

**"Have you finally beat your fear of heights?" I asked **

**"No" he replied.**

**I stopped recorded as I took out my phone. **

**"Let's take a picture" I asked.**

**We took a selfie of us outside on the top of the tower and tweeted it out.**

**After we finished breakfast James asked. "Now can we get the fuck down from here?"**

**Later that night we were getting ready for bed.**

**I was drying my hair with my blowdrier when James wrapped his arms around my waist.**

**"Yes James?" I asked.**

**"Am I not allowed to hug my woman?" he replied and kissed me.**

**He then picked me up and carried me in his arms to the bed.**

**As he laid on his back I got on top of him. We began to make out with each other slowly getting more and more agressive.**

**James then picked me up and we slammed each other against the wall.**

**"*Make love to me James*" I pleaded.**

**"I have no clue what you said but you got it" he replied.**

**I then jumped on him wrapped my legs around his waist as he caught me.**

**He then put us back on the bed and the kisses became moans one after another.**

**"*More James more*" I pleaded.**

**45 minutes to an hour later.**

**"Whew... that...was...fantastic" said James out of breath.**

**"This has been...the best vacation...ever" I replied catching my breath.**

**"Say something meaningful to me in French" James requsted.**

**"*I love you so much my one and only man who'll i'll always be with until the very end*" I told him.**

**"What did you say?" asked James. **  
**"Something cheesy and gay" I replied as we kissed each other. **

**Author's Note: What the actual fuck did I just write?**


End file.
